Running with Wolves part 4
by Loreelei
Summary: This is long in coming, everyone has probably lost interest, but just in case, here is at least a little bit more on the story. Please let me know if you are still interested at all.


The Xmen do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them purely for entertainment and not profit.

  
  
  
  


When Logan was certain that he was alone, he decided to find out what Jean had been up to for the past several hours. Something was definitely going on. Although he didn't sense anything or anyone around him, he walked quickly to the med lab unconsciously sheathing and unsheathing his claws. He entered the room to find Scott and Jean peering down into a containment unit.

"Logan, you need to come look at this." Jean called out softly as he hesitated at the door. He made his way to where they stood and elbowed his way between Jean and Scott. When Scott didn't respond with the expected complaint, Logan darted a look at his face. Even without the aid of seeing his eyes, Logan could tell Scott had a look of deep concentration. Looking down himself at what was below him, he completely forgot for a moment about the two people standing beside him.

"Whatever it was that had been in her is gone. I believe I felt it go past me in the doorway." Jean informed him. Logan flicked a look at her face and could tell that although she was a bit shaken, she was excited about what had happened. He didn't comment about what had happened to him, he just looked at the aged corpse in front of him.

Scott spoke up, "Whatever it was, it apparently was keeping this body alive as a host."

"Really? Well, I'll be damned. I wouldn't have been able to have figured that out on my own. Thanks." Logan said in a cutting tone.

Before things erupted between Logan and Scott, Jean interrupted. "Whatever it was keeping her alive is gone. It might be safe to assume it is looking for a new host. I think we better work on trying to locate it." 

"How are we going to do that when we can't even see it?" Logan demanded.

"That is going to be a problem." Jean stood with her brow wrinkled, thinking.

"Hey, wait. How did you know it was invisible?" Scott demanded. Logan hesitated. For some reason, he was reluctant to share what had happened to him earlier.

"Well, Jean said she felt it go past her, she didn't say she saw it. I assumed that she couldn't see it." How lame can that sound, he thought. But apparently, Scott bought it because he didn't question him again.

After a moment, Jean spoke, "The best thing to do is make sure the sensor aren't' picking up anything alien. There could be the off chance that they would pick this up."

"Hey, have you looked around you, everything is alien in this joint." Logan said as he walked out into the hall.

"The sensor will recognize who does and does not belong here. After that incident with Mystique, I think I adjusted them to where they would pick up on that which doesn't belong." Jean replied as Scott gritted his teeth.

"Well, this is definitely going to be a piece of cake compared to some things." Logan continued.

"How can this be easy? What ever we are looking for is invisible and as far as we know unseen by mechanical or mutant means." Scott asked angry at Logan's flippant attitude.

"Well, it's got to be easier than getting that ramrod you got up your a.." the elevator door closed before Scott heard the rest, but he had a pretty good idea what was said.

Logan was still chuckling as he stepped out of the elevator into the hallway. The laughter died in his throat as he stepped into the same frigid air that had surrounded him earlier.

He released his claws and growled,"Alright, you parasite. Where are you? Show yourself, or are you a coward?"

_There is no need for name calling, my loup sauvage_ The words pressed themselves into his mind. Jerking back, he lashed out in front of him. Laughter like quicksilver drifted through. _You must catch me first_ He sensed rather than saw a presence leave him. Without thought he began going down the hall, with each step he gained speed until he was running after God only knew what.

Then suddenly, it felt like he had slammed into a brick wall. The impact he felt was unbelievable and he fell to the floor. Before he blacked out, the quicksilver voice whispered, _You caught me_


End file.
